This study examines psychological adjustment in the context of family and peer influences in the transitional period of early adolescence. This is a period in which children experience multiple changes and, therefore, are subject to stress and vulnerability. Supportive relationships are hypothesized as important moderators of the effects of stress. Assessments focus on the contributions of family and peer relations and peer/adult networks to children's psychological adjustment and adaptation to change.